Delay
Delay is an audio effect which records an input signal to an audio storage medium, and then plays it back after a period of time. The delayed signal may either be played back multiple times, or played back into the recording again, to create the sound of a repeating, decaying echo. Examples of Delay On Vocals Dance Area - AA247 - Not to be confused with the Vocal Chopping at 2.25 Delay in Ableton Live Ableton Live's Filter Delay As its name suggests, Ableton's Filter Delay is a filter based delay, it consists of three delays that all can be run through thier own individual filters. The middle delay is a filtered delay that uses signal from both the left and right channels, where as the top and bottom delays use the left and right channels respectively. The input buttons on the left hand side enable the signal from the respective channels to enter the delay, where they are then each run through thier own filter. Each filter can be bypassed with its On/Off button and its settings configured with either the Frequency and Q Factor gauge or with the yellow circle in the frequency graph. Once the signal is filtered it is run through a delay which can be set to Sync or Time modes, Sync using timing from the Ableton project and Time using a rate set in ms. In sync mode the timing of the delay can be offset by a percentage ranging from -33% to +33%, when in time mode this box is used for setting the ms rate of the delay. The next set of controls allow control over the feedback amount, panning and volume for each delay. Finally to the very right of the device, the amount of dry signal can be set. Ableton Live's Grain Delay The majority of this device is taken up by its X-Y control pad , and its X-Y selectors. The buttons on the left from top to bottom select the effect the Y value controls, while the buttons at the bottom of the device determine what the X value controls. It is then run through a delay which can be set to Sync or Time modes, Sync using timing from the Ableton project and Time using a rate set in ms.In sync mode the timing of the delay can be offset by a percentage ranging from -33% to +33%, when in time mode this box is used for setting the ms rate of the delay. . Ableton Live's Ping Pong Delay Ping Pong Delay is a delay which alternates between the left and right channels, it also has a built-in filter. The delay can be switched between sync and time modes, aswell as frozen which endlessly cycles the current delay. In sync mode the delay can be offset by -33% to +33%, when set to time mode this box controls the amount of ms the delay lasts. At the bottom of the delay are feedback and dry/wet controls, feedback controlling the amount of delay signal that is fed back into the delay again, and dry/wet controlling the balance between dry and processed signal. . Ableton Live's Simple Delay Abletons Simple Delay is a basic Delay unit, with the ability to delay left and right channels in separate intervals or together as one with the selection of the Link button. The input can be delayed in Sync or Time modes, with Sync using timing from the Ableton project and Time using a rate set in ms. In sync mode the timing of the delay can be offset by a percentage ranging from -33% to +33%, when in time mode this box is used for setting the ms rate of the delay. Controls at the bottom of the device control feedback amount and dry/wet balance. . Delay in Reason Reason's DDL-1 Digital Delay Line The DDL-1 is another basic delay device, on the front is a step/ms selector which shows the current setting for the delay length in either ms or steps depending on the setting to the right. Further right is the step length selection button, if you have put the unit in step mode, this determines the length of each step value, be it 16ths or 8th triplets. The three knobs to the right of the device control feedback amount, panning and dry/wet balance. To the rear of the device are two CV inputs which, when wired to an LFO CV signal, allow you to control the panning and feedback with an LFO. The unit has two input and outputs, one for left signal and one for right.